


Roses and Sunflowers and Carnations, Oh My!

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blind Date, Chef Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus Bane Wears Rose Boots, Secret Admirer, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 15 - FlowerAlec Lightwood, a run of the mill chef in a popular restaurant, runs into a peculiar situation in the form of a secret admirer sending him flowers everyday.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Roses and Sunflowers and Carnations, Oh My!

Alec stepped through the doors of the hotel, his leather-clad feet nearly slipping against the marble floor as he rushed over to the reception to sign in. As he entered the date and time and signed his name in the register, the receptionist said, 

“You’ve got a parcel, sir.”

Alec, who had just gotten done with his signature, blinked up at her. “A parcel?”

The woman nodded, and bent over to retrieve a large bouquet of pink and yellow sunflowers, a note wedged somewhere in the middle of the arrangement. More than confused, Alec thanked her and took the bouquet, heading into the kitchen to get started on work. 

He left the bouquet on one of the chairs in the changing room as he put on his uniform, though his gaze occasionally slid to the array of flowers. Eventually, curiosity grasped him like a vice and he pulled out the note, unfolding it and smoothing out the creased paper.

_ Good morning, Alexander. Hope you have a great day! _

Alec frowned at the vague note and shrugged it aside. It must’ve been a random admirer, or someone just trying to pull his leg. Tucking the note back in between the flowers, Alec headed out to the chef’s kitchen.

The next day, there was another bouquet. This time a mix of red and white carnations. Alec managed to resist reading the note until lunch break, but he had been distracted all morning, enough to nearly set a fish on fire.

Alec held the note away from his colleagues’ eyes - though they knew about the bouquets, since they weren’t exactly easy to hide, they didn’t know about the notes - and slowly opened to see the same handwriting as from yesterday’s note.

_ Good morning! I do hope you’re faring well. I must say, you make an exquisite fajita stand. I can’t wait to taste your food again. _

Alec frowned. He remembered the fajita stand. It was at Jace and Clary’s wedding last week, and Alec had to rush to get changed from his best man suit to a cooking outfit right after the ceremony had ended. The wedding dinner had been in the form of a buffet, and Alec had spent the better part of the night working to make fajitas and tacos and whatever else the guests had wanted. There had been several people that night. None of them stood out particularly.

Still, he made a mental note to text Clary about this. Hopefully she’d know whether one of the wedding guests had shown any particular interest in him.

“Oh, yes, a lot of people complimented your cooking. Why?”

“No reason,” Alec sighed, leaning back against the wall of the corner he had salvaged for himself in the crowded subway train. 

“ _ Really?”  _ Clary sounded highly sceptical. “I’ll have you know I don’t believe you one bit.”

“Okay, fine,” Alec relented. “There’s someone leaving me notes at work and they mentioned your wedding in today’s note so I thought you might know about it.”

“Woah,” Clary said. “How long?”

“Since yesterday,” Alec said with a shrug. “Nothing much, really.”

“Well, Isabelle will definitely want to hear about this,” Clary said. “I’m telling her.”

“Tell her whatever you want,” Alec said, and straightened, the bouquet awkwardly shifting in his hands as he manoeuvred towards the doors to get off at his stop. “I have to go now. Goodbye.”

“Bye!”

The call was cut and soon, Alec reached home, the hallway of his apartment eerily silent as he jiggled his keys in the lock and entered his home.

He walked over to the coffee table and placed the bouquet there, pausing a moment to remove the note. The note later ended up inside his nightstand, and Alec spent the rest of the night lying awake and wondering who this person might be.

Alec spent a whole week pondering upon this question, and meanwhile the notes became more and more detailed, and definitely more straightforward.

_ Good morning, Alexander! I saw some of the wedding photos that Jace and Clary uploaded on their Instagram, and I must say you looked handsome in a suit *wink* _

_ Good morning, darling! Just wanted to say that you were in my dreams all night last night. Would it be too much to hope the same from your side? _

_ Good morning, gorgeous! I literally cannot stop thinking about you. Can you stop thinking about me? I hope not. Have a nice day! _

And today’s note was… different.

Alec stared at the note between his fingers, his eyes flicking between the bouquet, of pink and red roses, and the note itself. 

_ Good morning, love! I’m guessing you’re tired of this little game at this point - if you’ve even made till now. You haven’t been throwing away my notes, have you? Anyway, I’ll get to the point. Six pm, Tomorrow, the Grand Duvet Restaurant in Greenpoint. I hope I’ll get to meet you there. _

Alec bit his lip consideringly, his heart melting a fraction. Of course he hadn’t thrown away any of the notes - in fact, all of them had ended up in his nightstand. Getting notes was one thing, but to actually meet this person? And for dinner? Was this a date?

Alec sighed and stood up, chucking away his work clothes - his last shift had just ended, anyway.

Guess there’s only one way to find out.

Alec stood in front of the restaurant, his fingers worrying away at the note inside his pocket as he wondered what to do next. 

He didn’t know why he was doing this. How was he even supposed to recognise this person? What if it was a woman who was interested in him? What if it was a man interested in him and he messed everything up? Alec took a deep breath, trying to push away his worries. It didn’t work, but he felt slightly more sure about this as he stepped through the front doors. The restaurant was all gold and bronze as far as Alec could see, and smelled heavenly. Alec’s eyes wandered from table to table, wondering where he was supposed to go, but was interrupted in his musings by the appearance of a waitress by his side.

“Excuse me?” 

Alec jumped and turned to the waitress. “Yes?”

“Are you Alexander Lightwood?” She asked with a curious eye.

Alec blinked. “Um, yes. That would be me.”

She smiled. “This way, please.”

Alec followed her, and she lead him upstairs, passing by several occupied tables until they reached the door leading to what Alec presumed was a private booth.

“He’s waiting for you in here,” she said, and then left with a polite smile. Alec stood in front of the door for a moment, his brain vaguely registered that she said ‘He’. So it was a man.

Steeling himself, Alec pushed open the door, and then lost his breath when he saw the sight inside.

A large candelabra was set in the middle of the table set for two, candlelight illuminating the whole space, sparkling off the flutes of champagne and the vast spread of food whose smell filled the air and attacked Alec’s nose. But his eyes were set on the man leaning against the table. He was tall and slim, dressed in tight black slacks and a black jacket embroidered with patterns of red roses, a matching red shirt underneath. He turned towards Alec, his brown shoes with similar rose patterns shifting against the smooth floor, a smile making its way onto his face as he took in Alec’s appearance.

“You came,” he said with a spark in his eyes, an almost surprised note in his voice.

Alec blinked. Standing in front of him in only a simple black turtleneck and jeans, he felt extremely plain, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

“I did,” Alec said in a low voice. “You are?”

The man stretched out his hand. “Magnus Bane. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

Alec took his hand and shook his loosely. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out,

“Acquaintance? I thought this was a date?”

Magnus’s eyes widened momentarily before he threw his head back in laughter. “Of course! I’d love for this to be a date.” His face turned a little serious, and he looked at Alec with eyes like honey. “But only if you want to.”

Without even meaning to, Alec felt himself smiling. Magnus was handsome, charming, and extremely chivalrous, so why not?

“I’d love to,” Alec said.

It was a date, then.


End file.
